Transcapacitive sensing is a key technology in the implementation of sophisticated modern human-machine interfaces. Transcapacitive sensing can involve sensing the proximity, contact, and/or position of an input object such as, for example, a human digit (finger, thumb, toe), stylus, or writing utensil, among others. Typically, transcapacitive sensor devices (and systems in which they are utilized) are based on measures of mutual capacitance, which is also known as transcapacitance. In some implementations, the transcapacitive measurements can be used to capture/create a transcapacitive image relative to an input interface of a sensor in the transcapacitive sensor device.